BizarreRolith "Maximilian Cloud"
Cloud Cloud, commonly known by his alias Maximilian. He is the currently Marine fleet admiral, and the successor of Anubis (marquisemadison). Cloud, is also one of the Veterans of One Piece Online, when it was once called "Everything I own". He's also one of the major figures along with Trapper D. Kane(Kiloze),EXTYNCTION,James E. Solaris(Wolfdragone),and Gyn T. Hachen(LegendaryPirate) during the times when The Pirate King Black D.Flash(FantasyFlash) was still around. History Narutoworl's OPO The Beginning In the first era, Cloud was from the island of Fuyu, one of the artic zones of the sea. He wanted to explore the sea and bring bad guys to justice but not by being in the World Government. So he left his home a few years later and Became a Bounty Hunter. During his time as a bounty hunter he captured many foes including koumoriXI '''who was one of the '''Seven Royal Warlords of The Sea. During his journey to conge, Cloud later ran into a pirate who would later become his greatest foe and rival which was Black D. Flash (FantasyFlash). They duked it out on the island, once marine forces arrived flash later escaped. Cloud then met two marine admirals Stopbannin and Legoegoman. They later recruited cloud into the marines. Before The Great Era of Pirates When Cloud was recruited into the marines he met James E.Solaris(Wolfdragone), assime,TansyStripe, and Laurenbinx.They were stationed with Admiral Stopbannin by the order of Fleet Admiral Gureyou Masuku(Masuku) normally to battle the BlackFlash Pirates. As time passed cloud defeated and captured many pirates earning him promotion after promotion. Once he became a marine captain, by the age of 29. Roadkun who was one of the Four Emperors at the time attacked the marine base after Cloud and his comrades defeated the Cross Pirates in a big battle. Cloud and Solaris managed to defeat Roadkun his crew was later defeated by the other marines that assisted. Before The Blank Era During this time Cloud was an vice admiral at the age of 50 under Masuku before he was about to resign. During this time Cloud lead a unit of marines to the Island Of Lunari due to hearing The Roadkun Pirates and BlackFlash Pirates,were going to have a final face off. Cloud thought this was the perfect chance to capture both of them. Due to getting to the scene late, Flash already defeated Roadkun and escaped once he seen the marine boats near.However the marines managed to capture the remaining roadkun pirates. The Blank Era During this time Cloud was made Admiral of the marines under Anubis(marquisemadison) at the age of 56. He was stationed at base 2 during most of this time. Sometimes having some battles with the Black D. Flash or people who would try to free pirates from prison. He later went to have some relaxation time on his home Island of Fuyu. Auraworl OPO After The Blank Era Many crews and pirates started to appear again. During this time the Gorosei of the world governement later put cloud as the successor of Anubis. During his time as Fleet Admiral he managed to change it and put it back at his prime something his predecessor failed to do. Many months past and later Cloud fulifilled something both former fleet admirals failed to do. Which was the execution of Black D.Flash. Cloud and Flash had one last meet before his death, They discussed the old times and the new era,Cloud stated he didn't want there rivalary to end so easily.Which led Flash later to say "I may be gone, but as long as there are pirates my will shall continue". Many days pasted, once it was time for Black D.Flash's Execution. Cloud went to all measures to make sure it went off without fail, Cloud ended his greatest foes life were they first met which was on The island of conge opening the curtain for a new Era.